List of Two Time Travelling Idiots Episodes
Make you're own Episodes but there ARE rules #All episodes are TV-14 but you can add any guidelines to the TV-14. Crude Dialouge (D) Sexual Content (S) Strong Language (L) or Intense Violence (V) #All episodes Come out on Wednesdays #Season one- 2004 Season 2- 2005 Season 3- 2006 Season 4- 2007 Season 5- 2008 Season 6- 2013 Season 7- 2014 Season 8- 2015 Season 9- 2016 no more after Season 9 #26 Episodes a Season Season One (2004) '''NOTE:''' on KM-TV, all of Season One is TV-14-DLV #[[An adventure is invented!]] Eddy makes the first ever Time Machine, but the food court workers, Moe and Joe discover it. TV-14-L (Aus: PG, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, June 23rd 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[We Censor Worlds]] Censoron Threatens to censor the earth for "Too much profanity and Sexual Activity". TV-14-DL (Aus: PG, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, June 23rd 2004 @ 10:00 PM #[[Screw the world]] Eddy wants to commit suicide, and it's up to Moe and Joe to stop him. TV-14-DV (Aus: PG, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, June 30th 2004 @ 9:30 PM (The picture of the main article is the intro of this episode) #[[Curses]] Censoron returns on the day when The Extreme assholes (A movie filled with profanity and is rated R) Comes out. TV-14-DL (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, July 7 2004 @ 9:30 PM (49 Bleeps in the whole episode) #[[The Black and White Crappy Adventure]] Ass-Man Decides to kill Moe and Joe for absolutley no reason, but accidentally makes earth Black, White and Gray. TV-14-LV (Aus: M, UK: 12+, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, July 14th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[Spell Imap than say Nis]] Eddy invents a machine that he describes "You are what you say" But Joe tricks Moe into saying "I AM A PENIS". TV-14-DSLV (Aus: M, UK: 12+, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, July 21st 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[Hell As we know it]] Moe and Joe accidentally go to Hell, and Censoron has to save them. TV-14-V (Aus: M, UK: 12+, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, July 28th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[The World Takes Shape]] Moe and Joe travel 100,000 Years in the Future, and everything is made of Circles, Rectangles, Squares and Triangles, TV-14-DL (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, August 4th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[Edge of the Universe]] Part Two to "The World Takes Shape". TV-14-LV (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, August 4th 2004 @ 10:00 PM #[[Infection]] The city of Chicago is infected with an ailen parasite. TV-14-DSLV (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, August 11 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[We Hate You All]] Censoron's Speicies looks for a new home planet, But Earth is too "Dirty" so Moe and Joe have to save the Solar System. TV-14-L (Aus: PG, UK: 12, Canada: 14+) Wednesday, August 18th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[I Told You to Shut up, SO SHUT UP!]] Eddy gets sick and tired of Moe and Joe's "Nonsense" and shut's their mouthes, so Anny, Eddy's 25 year-old daughter and helper has to save them, but Joe falls for her, and Moe thinks that Eddy's Guilotine is a toy, so Anny and Joe have to stop him from "Accidental Suicide". TV-14-DLV (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, August 25th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[Come on, Anny!]] Joe tries to get Anny to love him, but fails 99.9% of the time, Moe tries to stop Joe, and Anny thinks that Joe is too "Idiotic". TV-14-DSLV (Aus: M, UK: 15, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, August 25th 2004 @ 10:00 PM #[[Oven-Kill Part One]] Eddy gets drunk, and makes a giant oven to destroy the Universe, and Moe and Joe have to screw the machine up. TV-14-DLV (Aus: M, UK: 12, Canada: 14+). Wednesday, September 1st 2004 @ 8:00 PM #[[Oven-Kill Part Two]] Part two of "Oven Kill". TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, September 1st 2004 @ 8:30 PM #[[The Future Is a Smart-Ass]] Joe does so many drugs he goes off into his own "La-La Land". TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, September 1st 2004 @ 9:00 PM #[[The Rise Of Death]] Death threatens to kill everyone in the universe. TV-14-DLV. Wednesday, September 1st 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[Failed the test, now DIE]] Eddy threatens to fire Moe, so he tries to become smart. TV-14-DL. Wednesday, September 1st 2004 @ 10:00 PM #[[So long, Suckers!]] Eddy Quits being a scientest. TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday #[[Give War A Chance!]] Censoron's home planet goes to war with Earth. TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, September 15th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[Child's Play]] Moe becomes 9 years old, but Joe is not impressed. TV-14-LV. Wednesday, September 22nd 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[Hackers]] Joe learns how to hack, but the FBI find out and go after him. TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, September 29th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[LT Fan the Murderer]] LT Fan Murders everyone but Moe, so he has to murder LT AND go back in time to save everyone. TV-14-LV. Wednesday, October 6th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[Beer]] Beer gets banned. TV-14-D. Wednesday, October 13th @ 9:30 PM (NOTE: THIS EPISODE IS SIMILAR TO THE SIMPSONS EPISODE "Homer V.S The Eighteenth Amendment"). #[[The end of the beginning]] Eddy dies by Censoron's hand, while Joe gets stranded. TV-14-LV. Wednesday, October 20th 2004 @ 9:30 PM #[[The TTTI Halloween special!]] This three part Non-Canon episode has Moe go to Hell, and make an Up-Bringing to destroy all life, Eddy commiting suicide after a disturbing force, and the REAL zombie Apocalypse. TV-14-DSLV. Season Two (2004-2005) #[[Christmas in Chicago]] Moe and Joe take the roll of Santa Claus rather than making one to save parents money, but goes through a crash. TV-14-DSLV. Wednesday, December 22nd 2004 @ 9:30 PM (UK: 15) #[[Politics]]: Moe becomes the president of the world, but Assassins seek to kill him. TV-14-LV (UK: 15) #[[Future-Drama]] Moe goes to the dramatic future. TV-14-D (UK: 12) #[[The Episode of Epic]] Joe formulates a plan to kill Eddy and seize control of his company. TV-14-DLV (UK: 15) #[[Moneys!]] Joe gets rich. TV-14-DSLV (UK: 12) #[[Dramatizing]] The time machine gets the Drama Virus. TV-14-DL (UK: 15) #[[CENSORSHIP]] Censoron takes over the world. TV-14-DSLV (UK: 15) #[[What happens in 2205, STAYS in 2205]] Moe goes to Vegas a day in the future. TV-14-DV (UK: 12) #[[T3h 3P1Cn355]] The Internet People of 1337 Sp33k take over 34rth. TV-14-DSLV (UK: 15) #[[Nothing]] Stuff starts dissapearing when Moe says the word Nothing TV-14-LV (UK: 12) #[[How Moe Lost His Groove...]] Self explanitory. TV-14-V (UK: 15) #[[And Joe got HIS back!!!!]] The most cliche episode EVER! TV-14-L (UK: 15) #[[Revolution]] Joe accidentally makes a paradox in the revolution. TV-14-DV (UK: 12) #[[Echo, the Eco-Friendly B*stard]] Echo, an Eco-Freak threatens humanity. TV-14-LV (UK: 12) #[[Giants]] Moe and Joe get really big, but terrorize around. TV-14-DV (UK: 15) #[[The Censoring]] Censoron Succeeds at his job. TV-14 LSV (UK: 15) #[[The Death]] A rich man dies by Moe's hand, to get his ghost to come back and mug him. TV-14-LV (UK: 12) #[[The randomness]] (UK: 15) #[[AnchorVan 2]] (UK: 12) The 2005 Movie [[Two Tim Travelling Idiots Stupid Movie|Movie]] Light R for Language Season Three (2006) [[Moe V.s Anny & Joe VS Eddy]] TBA. TV-14-DSLV Season Four (2007) '''NOTE:''' This season is less Dark than Seasons 1, 2 and 3, and all the re-runs on KM-TV are TV-14-LV [[Echo's Eco-Friendly Adventure]] TV-14-LV Season Five (2008) [[Zombeh Apocalypse]] Edd Gould visits Chicago, but brings a bunch of Zombies. TV-14-LV [[This Is How We Will End It]] (season finale, original series finale) TV-14-DSLV, more TBA Season Six (2013) [[Reintroduction Part One]] TV-14-L [[Reintroduction Part Two]] TV-14-L [[To Hell with this]] TV-14-DSLV Season Seven (2014) Season Eight (2015) Season Nine (2016) (Last Season)